Develop and test new approaches to the separation and isolation of individual cells based on single cell parametric measurements such as implemented in flow microfluorimetric systems. These new approaches to sorting should provide both high purity and maximum yield of isolation of identified subpopulations of individual cells. Bulk separation procedures are not sought in this request. The sensing system and sensed parameters may be either commercially available designs or novel designs developed by the proposer. The principal objective of this project, more reliable association of individual separated cells with specific quantitative measurements, must be the prime determinant of overall system design.